Be Careful What You Wish For
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: "I wish I never met you!" / / Spencer's wish takes a huge toll in her life. After wishing she never met Toby, her life drastically changes when she wakes up the next morning in a world where she never met him. How can Spencer fix her mistake?


**A little AU, but I don't need to explain. You'll learn about everything as the story goes along.**

Chapter 1

"_I wish I never met you_!" she screamed the words, instantly regretting them once they came our of her mouth. She didn't mean it, and she knew she didn't. The argument was just so heated, and she had to say_ something_ hurtful. She didn't want to end up being the one who was hurt.

He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. He shook his head in disappointment, and walked right out the door. He knew they were in a fight, but he couldn't believe that she would say something that low to him. That wasn't just an insult... She practically said she wished their relationship has never even started. He usually let the cruelest of words slide, simply because he loved her, but not this time. She had hurt him much worse this time.

The instinct inside of her told her to follow him and make things right, but she was too stubborn. She was tired, too. It was getting late. She decided that she would just go to sleep. The whole thing would blow over by tomorrow, anyways. They never fought for a long time, so she didn't think they would start now. She climbed into bed, turned the fan on, and allowed the tiredness inside of her to take over.

**...**

Finally awake, she got up from bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she went downstairs, her parents weren't home, as usual. Toby still hadn't called her. But she knew that it would all be fine soon. She made herself a cup of coffee before heading off to school.

When she arrived, her friends didn't parade to her as usual. They weren't even at school yet. Instead, Andrew Campbell made his way over to her, and surprisingly kissed her lips. She pulled back quickly. Had she just cheated on Toby? She didn't mean to.

"Hey babe!" he exclaimed. "You look hot today."

"Uh, thanks?" she said, not really knowing what to make out of this. "Why the hell did you just kiss me?"

"I thought boyfriends were allowed to kiss their girlfriends," he laughed. "You're so silly, baby!"

"Excuse me?" her eyes widened.

Boyfriend? Hell no. Andrew Campbell was always just a friend, not a boyfriend! She had a boyfriend. She had Toby.

"You're acting strange today," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "We talked about this, sweetheart! You can't be such a bitch all the time."

"You're an asshole," she said, before shoving him to the side and walking off.

It was probably some joke that Andrew's friends had made him play on her.

Spencer finally found a familiar face that she hung out with every day. Hanna Marin. She smiled as she walked up to her best friend.

"Hey Hanna," Spencer said.

"Oh, hey Spence!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer sighed in relief. That proved that everything was okay.

"Sorry I was a little late to find you. I was hanging out with Sean," Hanna told her.

"Sean Ackard?" Spencer asked, eyes wide. "Why would you hang out with your ex? He treated you like crap, Han! He was so awful."

"That was before. He's changed!" Hanna exclaimed. "Why don't you remember this? Sean and I have been back together for like six months."

"Wait, you're back together with Sean? Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked.

"I did!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "You're so forgetful today, Spence."

"What? How did Caleb take it?" Spencer asked.

"Who the hell is Caleb?" Hanna asked. "Do you mean that weirdo computer hacker? Ugh, he's so weird! I can't even stand him. He's so shady. I mean, who has a totally un-legitimate phone hacking service? He's such a geek, loser, and pest! Plus he's always dissing my Justin Bieber!"

Spencer's eyes widened.

"Uhm... Hanna... You dated Caleb for such a long time," Spencer said.

"I did not!" Hanna argued. "Why the hell would I date that loser? I don't even know him."

Spencer swallowed hard. Today was a weird day. Hanna and Sean were back together? Hanna had suddenly forgotten every memory with Caleb? And Andrew Campbell kissed her and called her his boyfriend? Something was terribly wrong. Spencer knew that Hanna met Caleb through Toby. They only met because Spencer and Toby were dating, and Caleb and Toby were best friends.

She decided to bag school today. She needed to see Toby right now.

**...**

****Spencer knocked on the door of the Cavanaugh house. When it opened, Toby stood in the doorway, with his eyes looking confused and shocked. He wasn't expecting a _girl_ to show up at his house. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tobes, you're not still mad about last night, are you?" she asked.

"What?" he almost choked. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you here?"

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize. I was wrong," she said, sighing.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm your girlfriend..." she quietly said.

"But I don't have a girlfriend," he said. "Funny joke. Stop with all the crap. My god."

"Toby!" she shouted. "Stop playing games."

"You have the wrong guy, if you're actually being serious," he rolled his eyes. "I don't know you."

He shut the door in her face.

"Holy shit," she cursed.


End file.
